


Dreams of Him

by galathaelin



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, One Shot, random tkw feels prompted this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galathaelin/pseuds/galathaelin
Summary: A short one-shot of Jude dreaming of Cardan in the mortal world. Post tkw.





	Dreams of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Feels after tkw made me write this and I apologise if this feels ooc! Was just thinking about Jude's own self-loathing and how that might manifest in her dreams. Also I have no idea if Cardan's scent was described in the book so I made something up lol don't hurt me

She dreams of him in her sleep. 

She is standing in his rooms in Elfhame and she feels him behind her, his lips against the curve of her ear, his voice taunting her. 

"What are you now, Jude? The High King's seneschal? His bride?" 

She tries to turn but his grip tightens around her forearms. Her heart beats erratically against her ribcage and she breathes in. The smell of mirkwood and honey. The smell of him.

"The Queen of Faerie?" He breathes, soft lips finding purchase on her neck. She shivers involuntarily. 

"Did you ever think you would be worthy of the title?" The quietly spiteful words fill her ears and she shuts her eyes as if to shut them away. "Do you hear me, Jude?" he whispers, his body still pressed intimately against hers, "You may be the queen, but--"

She cannot move. 

"--You are Queen of nothing."

She jerks awake with a curse, the memory of his lips on her neck still fresh as she is forced to relive it each night. 

The room is dark. She hears the static of the TV, and in the emptiness of the night, she is not entirely sure who she hates more, Cardan for outmanuveuring her or herself for loving him still. 

She does not know if she will ever find the answer.


End file.
